


Kingdoms 2: ???

by MewMewKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Goddesses, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewKitten/pseuds/MewMewKitten





	1. Foreword and Breaking the Fourth Wall

_ Special Thanks To: _

_ The people who originally started reading this with me, gang gang, those who supported me on the Kingdoms Discord Server, and a couple of others I literally cannot think of to name right now _

_ Ayo pals here we go again, or maybe you’re experiencing this for the first time. Either way, we’re here to have some fun but also talk about serious topics… kinda. This story discusses suicide, assault, murder, self-harm (possibly), RTS, and possibly more as the story progresses. If one or more of these things make you uncomfortable, either proceed with caution in reading this story or immediately cease reading. I will do my best to give warnings before any types of chapters of that kind of thing, _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

So, it's been, like, approximately 20 years in the story. 

__

Yes, I'm not joking. Unless I have misremembered my notes for my own story, which if I did I wouldn't be surprised about that at this point. 

__

So, to the old readers, hello! Happy to see you reading this again! To the new readers, I hope you get pleasure out of this as well! Don't... take that the wrong way though, please. 

__

So, old readers, I regret to inform you that we won't be exploring the characters established in the first story. I do love some of those characters but so many of them are very one-dimensional and not interesting. Don't worry, some of the more major characters from the first story will get some kind of cameo at some point... hopefully. I can't say the same about the many others though. 

__

I am very much breaking the fourth wall right now... so! I shall continue to do so!

__

For those who are unaware, the main characters of Kingdoms for this book... story? I don't know, will be a group that was introduced previously in the first. Arsene Mendoza, mother of Crow Satanel, Satan Satanel, Crow's dad, Nicolaus Astraia, bodyguard to Arsene and her now-husband and also stepfather to Crow Satanel, Arista Mendoza, older sister to Arsene, Lucifer Satanel, younger brother to Satan and husband to Arista, and finally, Araya Mendoza, younger sister to Arista and Arsene and close friend to Satan.

__

I suppose I should stop breaking the fourth wall before I dump some spoilers, so let's move on, shall we?

__

Oh, and fair warning, I am a HUGE shipper and there is going to be a ton of ships. They'll be everywhere. I'm sorry, but also, I'm not. If you aren't much of a fan then, heh, this is probably not the story for you. Time to head into the ACTUAL prologue friends!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Prolouge

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone like a diamond, into a grassy field full of large patches of flowers. Then, a flash of blue light came out of seemingly nowhere, then, a wave of a scepter and the blue light appears again, the person making the blue light disappearing with it. She wiped the dripping sweat off her forehead, giving a strained smile as she walked back to her home. 

"Finally done for the day." She strolled up to her house, one she and her sisters grew up in, remaining relatively unchanged from those many, many years ago. She opened the door and walked down the hallway, into the office of her husband. 

"Welcome home." He coughed as he downed another cup of coffee. 

"Nico darling, you need a break. You're shaking." She pointed out, gesturing to his shaking hands hovering just above the keyboard. He sighed and got up, still trembling. 

"Oh dear, you may be getting sick again, come, you need to take a nap, or at the least, lay down," she explained. Nico nodded, putting an arm around her as she helped to walk him to their room, Nico lying down with the covers over him. 

"Taking care of others as usual, eh? You haven't changed?" Nico yawned with a tiny smile. 

"Nope, and I won't stop now. Please take a break from your work, okay? I call the library and let them know you won't be there." Arsene giggled. She gently kissed Nico on the forehead, then turned off the light and closed the door. 

She knocked on the door just to the right of the one she just came out of. She waited for the door to open and from the door came her son Arlin, who was the spitting image of Arsene, sapphire blue hair, pale turquoise eye covering, and all. Arsene was a significant figure in Arlin’s life, and he honored her by covering his eyes exactly like she did, though his eyes weren't scarred like hers'. 

"Hi mom!!!" he beamed childishly. Sure, he may be childish but unlike a normal mortal of the teenage age, he does love his mom. 

"Hello Arlin, did you finish school for the day?" Arsene asked, and he nodded. Arsene looked around at his room, though the walls were quite red as they were back in the day, the furniture gave off a completely different mood, being either blue or white. A third person walked into the room, accidentally getting their horns stuck in the doorframe. 

"Stupid horns!," she growled as she ducked her head to walk in, "hi mom, can you come with me to the library? I need to find something new to read," she asked. Arsene nodded, quickly opening the door to Nico's room and letting him know she's heading to the library, both to get Arcana some books and tell them he wouldn't be there today, and they left together in silence. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voice growled, spewing complaint after complaint. 

"Stupid sun! Ugh, this healing [REDACTED] is so [REDACTED]!" Shouted a girl. She growled as she marched angrily back to her house.

‘ _ At least I’m done for the day…’  _ she thought as she chucked her pole, her ‘weapon’ used for both fighting and the healing/preservation of living things. It was a strange weapon given to her, but she has grown so accustomed to it she doesn’t want to change it now. Nobody expects the healing girl with a pole to be a good fighter, but surprise surprise! She can put up quite a good fight. I could go on and on about this more, but let’s just leave it at that for now.

She suddenly received a call on her cell phone, the name being  _ Arista _ . Her eyes wrinkled as she looked at the name and picked up, holding the phone to her ear. 

“Arayaaaaaa! I haven’t seen you in a while, wanna come to my castle? We’ll go to eat at a restaurant together! I’ll take Lucy and the kids along too! Whaddya say… ramen?” She babbled, trying to get Araya to join them.

“Of course! Work has been stressful and just plain annoying lately so it’ll be great to get my mind off it all for the night!” She accepted the offer, immediately heading to their h- er, castle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arista immediately got out of her throne just as her call ended.

“Your majesty, you will be eating at a restaurant with his majesty, Princess Arete, Prince Aragon, and Princess Arunasuna with goddess Araya tonight, correct?” A servant asked.

“Yes. You don’t need to list that all out though, we’re just getting together and eating dinner together as a family, it’s nothing formal. Just… queen will suffice if you don’t feel comfortable calling me simply by my name. Geez, are all you guys like this?” Arista wondered.

“We just don’t want to be disrespectful, is all. Certain royals would be upset if we didn’t talk to them like that while others don’t care.” The servant explained.

“Ah, makes sense. Just keep that in mind for you and all the other servants around here, alright?” The servant nodded and she walked off to do some more of her duties as a servant. All of her family members were seated together in their living room, a perfect opportunity to tell them her plans for tonight.

“We’re gonna eat ramen with Araya tonight and I’m psyched!” Arista flung herself on the couch right next to Lucifer who watched some demon or chaos tv show, who knows, nobody was paying attention to that.

“Oh, that sounds nice. Tell me you won’t try to cause any chaos this time please…” sighed Arista’s eldest, her daughter Arete.

“We’re just eating food together as a family, don’t worry about it! You sound more of a mom than me, heh.” Arista chuckled to herself, now lying on Lucifer’s lap, who seemed more invested in his tv show at the moment. Arete’s phone rang, and she excused herself, saying it was from her dad, and she scurried off to her room.

Araya arrived, just after Arete went to take a call from her dad. Araya happily greeted Arista with a hug, and then took a minute to marvel at the castle. It HAD been quite some time since she last visited their castle. It had a high ceiling that might’ve as well have been 50 feet high and intricate portraits of each family member hung around, with fancy furniture that was not necessary for living, but it did add to the castle. Araya was lost in her admiration of the castle when Arista snapped at fingers right next to her ear, making Araya jump.

“AH! Sorry R, I just really love your house… okay, more like a castle, but you already knew that.”

“If you like it so much get Angel to build you a nice gothic castle.” Arista chuckled. Araya huffed back at her.

“I don’t want to live alone in a house like that! I’d get lonely faster than I normally do, plus, there’s someone I’d like to share it with…” She trailed off. Arista smirked.

“You mean Artemios?”

“What, no! That was just a one-time thing, and I only thought he was cute but not enough to BE with him or anything!” Araya argued, Arista beginning to playfully tease her. Arete began to walk out of her room, but when she heard the topic her mother and aunt were discussing at that moment, she turned around and went back into her room. After 10 minutes straight of the two sisters arguing over this, Lucifer finally got up to tell them to cut it out.

“Let’s go eat, I’m starving.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Okay, guys let’s go!” Arista cheered as she gathered everyone and went out to eat together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the rest were relatively enjoying their lives, there was someone who wasn’t.

The skies were red, and not from a sunset, but permanently due to this not being normal land. This place was the unfortunate place Satan had ended up at. Even better, he had ended up there with both Katherina and Takahiro, Katherina being a female equivalent to Zeus, a well-known murderer as well as a master of committing petty crimes. Takahiro, on the other hand, was a master of pretending to act in a way he didn’t truly feel to get the things he wants. A shame for poor Satan for ending up in a permanent living situation with these goons. Oh well, that can’t be changed now I guess… Or maybe it can?

Satan looked out of the window sighing.

_ '40 something years stuck with the [REDACTED] people in the world and I already know I won’t be able to bear the rest of eternity with them. _ Satan thought', grumbling just thinking about it.

“YO GOTH [REDACTED}!” yelled a voice, Satan turning to face them with a frown. There stood Katherina, the worse of the two.

“What do you want from me.” He groaned. Katherina giggled as she leaped at Satan and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

“Sooooo me and Takahiro were talking and we wanted you to join us for a-”

“Oh hell no, that’s not [REDACTED] happening. And get off of me.” Satan growled, pushing her shoulders to get her off of him.

“Geez, you’re so mean~” She whined.

“Maybe I’d be nicer if you didn’t touch me without my permission. Now get out.” Satan spat, his eyebrows furrowing even more than before, anger growing. Katherina frowned and walked away, not even bothering to close the door. Satan could hear creaking.

“Why do I have to be here to listen to you guys get it on…” Satan whispered to himself, covering his ears and burying himself under the covers to block out the unpleasant noises. It was just as dark under the covers as his room normally, which Satan somehow managed to get his entire room painted black as well as own only things in black. Satan managed to find a distraction through pining for a girl he used to be close with, their relationship practically fading from existence as soon as his arranged marriage was set up.

_ She probably hates me now, which is understandable, but I still really miss her. At least I still have our happy memories of her… _

It was a few million years ago, back before a war between all gods from all pantheons and such, the war forever changing the lives of all deity kind. Arista and Lucifer at the time battled each other every day they met up, scythes, destruction and blood magic and all. Araya had broken up with her first and the only lover ever, Arsene almost immediately after becoming the lover of that boy, which left Araya some free time. Satan was always dragged out of the hell palace with Lucifer and always ended up watching the fights due to there being nothing better to do. Araya happened to walk by all this, and she was shocked at the sight.

“Is this what they do every time they meet up?”

“Yes.” Answered a horned figure. Araya sat next to them, awkwardly hugging her knees to her chest. She slightly turned her head to look at the stranger.

“Are you… Lucifer’s brother?”

“Yes.”

“Is yes all you say?”

“No? What else do you want me to say to answer your questions?” He smirked, the two beginning to get to know each other, a long-lasting friendship beginning.

‘ _ I wonder if you miss me, or even think of me at all… Probably not, but I do, every single day. Hanging with you like old times would be much better than being stuck here…’ _ Satan thought, slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 1: A Child

Arista was out and about doing her job. She swung her scythe at a decaying animal, it turning to dust as soon as the blade merely grazed the animal.

“I might be done for the day, hell yes!” Arista cheered, pumping her fists into the air and getting overexcited, breaking into a dance. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes falling on a nearby cave.

“I should get home… okay just this once!” Arista immediately defied her first thought as she stormed into the cave, her heels clicking. Before you ask why she wore something like that on a job like hers, she’s just swinging a scythe down on stuff to kill things, it doesn’t matter really. Moving on, Arista saw a light, strange to see in a dark cave. As she walked farther into the cave, she found food leftovers, blankets, plushies, and more.

“Hello? Anyone here?” Arista yelled out, and as she reached the end of this cave she finally found someone. A small child, at least Arista guessed and looked up at Arista.

“Are you some kind of nun???” they asked.

“No? But now I have to ask why a child is living in a cave alone.”

“Long story.”

“I’d like to hear,” Arista said, sitting down on the floor and putting down her scythe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arista was told about the child’s life, which he requested not to be shared with anyone else, but he also introduced himself as Castielle, a name chosen by himself.

“So… you don’t have anywhere to go I’m guessing.”

“Nope.”

“That settles it, you are officially my adoptive son and I am taking you to my castle in hell.” Arista decided. Castielle widened his eyes but beamed, gathering his things, and Arista leads him out of his cave.

“Wait, you’re a demon, right?”

“Maybe.”

“Interesting… Wait, I forgot I can just teleport home.” Arista remembered, making sure he gathered all of his things before teleporting to her home, Castielle riding her shoulders.

“Waittttttttt I didn’t think it would be this big.” Castielle marveled at his new house. Arista raced around, calling for Lucifer, who once they found each other he questioned why she had a gremlin on her shoulders.

“Okay, get this, I impulse adopted him like just a few minutes ago practically, and I guess I am becoming Arsene.”

“I’m ready to become a father again.” Lucifer beamed. Aragon came from his room to see the commotion, for once wearing something normal and with his hair down.

“Wait why is there a child… Are you becoming auntie Arsene?” Aragon asked. Arista brushed off his question and instead held out Castielle like that one lion king scene, and Aragon squealed.

“Yes, you are my brother now. Hi, I’m Aragon, I cause problems in my free time.” He introduced. Arete and Arunasuna appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Arunasuna shouting out in excitement, “NEW BROTHER????” Arete shushed her in an attempt to calm her down.

“Mom, you’re just as impulsive as ever huh.” Arete pointed out.

“Oh yeah, his name is Castielle, but I’m calling you Crab Crab because why not. Also, I am very happy to have you in the family despite only just meeting you like an hour ago aaaaaaa!” Arista rambled, as she pulled Castielle into a hug, who hugged back.

Now, THIS would be the start of a beautiful, improved family.


	4. Chapter 2: Rambles From A Not-So-Friendly Demon

_ Warning: Suicide and murder are mentioned in this chapter! It’s not anything bad but if that makes you uncomfortable then please proceed with caution! _

Ever get stuck in [REDACTED] for 20 years with two of the most horrid human beings to ever exist? I take my statement back, only I have the misfortune to live with such people. Oh, you may not know about my story... Well, I was a prince and heir of the kingdom of [REDACTED], and not one of the thousands of [REDACTED]s, but the original [REDACTED], one that is the busiest of them all. I had a bright future ahead of me, and I married a girl I was crushing on for many, many years.

And then, I completely blew it. 

I took everything I had, whether born with it, earned or given to, and ran it all into the ground.

Well, though I did marry a girl I liked, it was arranged specifically so these deities, known as the forces, would become allies to my family, the Satanel family. You'd think that would make things easier for m- well, us, right? Yes, and no. There was a mutual liking for me and this girl, but to be quite honest, I didn't like her enough to marry her, but we still had a duty to do for our families. Though technically, the forces aren't her family, more people… if you can even call them that, that advised the girl and her siblings to do certain things that made all three of them quite upset at times. Oh well, continuing with my story, we had children together as the norm was during this time. We ended up with octuplets for our first birth and twins for our second. I say us as if I was the one giving birth, ha, anyway, we decided to stop it there as we already had our hands quite full. As our children started growing up, I realized that my youngest son Crow seemed to be a sort of prodigy... I can't explain it, but he seemed superior to my other children, and I desired to allow him to become the prodigy he had the potential to become, and with me teaching him every day I seemed to become someone I didn't even recognize anymore. I began to loathe everyone around me, I selected a new bodyguard in a strange way, through the murder of potential bodyguard's families and erasing all memories of that, as well as murdering the rest. Now I recognize how horrible that is but at that time, whatever was happening to me, I accepted it as something natural. 

My loathing of everyone grew so strong I began to loathe my family who I did love quite a lot before. The rest of my children I deemed annoying, worthless, and extras, one night getting so fed up I murdered all but Crow. My then-wife got understandably upset with me and she jailed me and somehow managed to divorce me in a time where that might not have even been possible. I don't know how she managed to achieve that, especially since that wasn't a thing at the time. I was imprisoned for many, many years, convinced that I was unable to use my powers. Except I found out one day that I could use them, and escaped for the time being. There, I ran into one of those horrid people.

Takahiro Koizumi, the only son of the noble and wealthy Koizumi family. I learned that he somehow concluded that he was destined to be the one in control of everything; the one to become a god. I suppose that was his only reason to marry the goddess of strife and discord, Eris, who is the only other person that isn't extremely annoying to be around, and the only honest relationship I had with these people. No, before people question this, we were never lovers, only close friends that understood each other on a deep level. Sure, that may sound like a relationship, but why does that matter to you so much? 

For some reason, I decided I'd help Takahiro. I honestly do not think I thought my decision that well because too many times has Takahiro [REDACTED] Eris and I over. I had no motivation of my own. To execute his plan Takahiro needed to gain control of all of Ayuzuma so he could branch off and conquer other planets, to get control of the planet we needed to get control of the smaller parts first, like minor kingdoms. Though, that was too hard for us as we couldn't figure anything out without the risk of me getting caught. So instead we decided we'd work our way up to it, committing dozens upon dozens of petty crimes. Unfortunately, we didn't get to go much farther than that, though we became experts at these types of things so they were easy, so easy that we got bored with them. I suppose that's due to us doing that and only that for 100 or so years.

I've been talking all this time about Takahiro and haven't mentioned the other one. Even better, she's worse than Takahiro. So, sometime in the 1980s, that may not be very correct though due to a hazy memory, but anyway, we encountered a girl while walking in a minor kingdom, the magenta kingdom. This girl was the queen of the magenta kingdom, and many rumors were floating around about her, how she [REDACTED] people, her record of killing the innocent, and what a horrible person she truly was. Er, supposedly was deep down, that being just a rumor at the time. I suppose as the queen she found out some way to keep her place on the throne with these rumors circulating. As I write this though I realize that she was the last member of the magenta royal family, the Conmara's had a history of many of their family members perishing too quickly and easily, leaving an unsure future for them. As she was the last living member of her family, I suppose she needed to get a spouse quickly that could... well, give her a royal heir, and she either was going to be married soon or was already married. As previously stated, my memory has begun failing me during this time. She said all she wanted was... to kill people and another thing I shall not mention since the mere thought makes me uncomfortable. 

For some reason, I took an interest in her. I cannot recall why, but I did. Somehow, we ended up as lovers. It's... very awkward for me to speak about our relationship but... well, I do believe Katherina was the one who initiated such a thing. I believe she may have forced a kiss on me but my memory is still failing me as usual today. I may have also accepted this ordeal without thinking. It seems I keep not thinking things through, oh dear me… 

Her joining us might not have been the best, as she started many conflicts with both Eris and me, Eris clashing with her quite a lot. She never had problems with Takahiro though. They got along so well they started having a fling of their own, which pissed the two of us off. Even worse now when I realize she was cheating on her husband with me than cheating on me with Takahiro. Well, with our new member in our little villainous group that we still never named after so many years at least we got some new excitement in our fun little crimes. I guess the one thing we got out of her joining us was that we finally got around to killing some people. We killed people like hunters killing their prey, killing whoever we could. There were many lives lost at our hands, which I am starting to feel a bit of remorse for. Katherina might've also been our downfall, now that I think about it. 

20 years ago was probably around when we started dropping like flies. You see, it was always intended for me to be punished properly, and for some reason only then did they finally get around to doing that. It was good for them, when I say them I mean, let's be honest, I mean everyone. I remember exactly how it happened, unfortunately. I was tied up to this crucifix thing... does that make any sense? Probably not, but honestly I don't care. I got stabbed in the heart by a spear, and it was really deep as well. I remember the pain too owwww… 

Oh, I'm jumping all over the place, I forgot Eris was technically the first to go. Eris has a complicated history, but the gist is, Takahiro possessed her, but I figured out a way to get the possession thing off of her when we were hanging out/talking, but it would only ever work temporarily. She has had large hate for Takahiro, and understandably so, and she told me whenever she isn't being possessed she won't necessarily be a part of our villain group... thing. Hopefully, that makes sense for you. If not then good for you. 

Takahiro had a long and complicated thing with Eris that's basically: they possess one of their great-grandchildren and force him to do a lot of [REDACTED], everyone proves him and Eris are possessed, they find out Takahiro is the real bad guy though Eris did have her faults as well, Takahiro is stripped of his money and becomes a servant in the Red Kingdom and gets heavily monitored, drunkenly hallucinates late at night that his whole family killed him after getting his hands on alcohol which isn't hard when you’re in [REDACTED], and... killed himself, stabbing himself in the stomach. I know he still has a scar too.    
  


Katherina didn't die for a dramatic reason like Takahiro and me, she simply wanted to join us since she was lonely without us and... hung herself. What great luck I have to have committed enough crimes to end up in the same level of [REDACTED] as those two. Lucky. Me. 

Since nobody will be reading this anyway, I suppose I will confess something nobody else knows... There was a time when Katherina was dating both me and Takahiro. She liked us both and couldn't choose so we just... decided to share her, which was a horrible idea since I hate them both and I get jealous easily. I mean, it was nice though, and it did make our bond grow stronger... at least for a little while. Until I finally realized Katherina is not the real object of my desire and left whatever this relationship is so it was Takahiro and Katherina. I'd say it, but I believe this is a secret best keep to myself and solely myself for now.

I suppose this would be a good stopping point. I gradually stopped writing as I normally would, so I shall revert to writing as normal. As of now, there is a portal outside, and the annoying couple and I have voted to inspect said portal for anything. 

I hope it is an escape back to normal land, but hey, that is just my wishful thinking, I suppose.

For now, I suppose this is goodbye.

~  _ Satan Satanel _


End file.
